


The Boys of Summer

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Owls Love Stan and They Follow Him Around, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, The One Where Eddie Gets Stuck in His Robes, meet cutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A glimpse of the Losers' Hogwarts journey, along with several AU headcannons.





	1. Eddie

Eddie is having the time of his life. 

His mother had wailed and refused to listen to the woman in the long, green cloak. She had merely frozen his mother in time and addressed him directly. 

“Will I be able to do that?” he had asked with what little air hadn’t been punched out of his lungs, awed. She had smiled, but it was a size too small. Sad, his mind supplied. She looked at him with certainty, though, as if she truly saw him, too. As if she had seen him before. 

“Someday,” she had replied. 

The days until September first crawled by. Eddie had done his best to abide by his mother’s orders, but she had still refused to drive him to the train station. He had hoped that the woman-Professor McGonagall-would return, but to his initial disappointment, a mountain-sized man had appeared at the door. 

She must have sent him, Eddie supposes as he reminisces. His mother, understandably cowed, had not protested when Eddie reached for his-Hagrid’s, he had said-hand. Eddie did not look back to glimpse her fake tears. 

Now, he is crammed into a train car with a few other boys. They seem to be friends already. While Eddie isn’t shy, his mother has never really allowed him to have friends before, so he is certainly a bit nervous. 

The tall one with brown hair looks startlingly American, and he is. According to Stan, the blonde boy, he and Bill had become fast friends over the summer. They already knew about magic; things which were fascinating to Eddie seemed very matter-of-fact to them. 

Another boy stumbles into the apartment right before the train lurches to life. He bursts through the door and tumbles right into Eddie’s lap. He’s cute, Eddie thinks. He doesn’t know why it embarrasses him, because it’s true. 

“Shit,” the curly-haired boy breathes. His eyes are like Eddie’s, the warm brown of Autumn and fiery logs and home, only magnified by a pair of thick glasses. He has freckles that are smudged on his cheeks. Hastily, the mystery boy scrambles out of Eddie’s lap. 

“This is Richie,” Stan states before the other boy can open his mouth. Stan smirks as Richie scowls. “I’m just trying to salvage your first impression.” 

Indeed, Eddie quickly learns why the other two call him ‘Trashmouth.’ However, he manages to derail any bickering by asking questions about Hogwarts. They all start babbling excitedly. 

“Wait, wait,” Eddie interrupts, nose scrunched in confusion, “what’s a Hufflepuff?” 

Richie grins. “Well, I heard that they’re particularly good at finding- “Eddie rolls his eyes, but he secretly feels glad that he already knows what to do. He feels included. 

“Beep, beep, Richie.”


	2. Stan

Stan's eyes flicker around the Great Hall in astonishment. No amount of illustrations in A Hogwarts, A History could have prepared him for the real thing. The ceiling is a perfect mirror of the sky; he wonders how accurate the enchantment is and how it works. Sadly, the book hadn't explained it. Maybe it will flood with birds throughout the day. 

As the line shuffles forward, he reaches out to readjust Richie's collar, a habit that he has never grown out of. He had tied Richie's tie on the train with a primness that he did not feel while Eddie drowned in the sea of his robes and Bill attempted to help him find the head hole. 

"You might have to learn how to do this, you know," Stan had mumbled to Richie. A quaver of melancholy wormed its way into his voice. Richie rolled his eyes, but they were soft as he threw an arm around Stan's shoulder.

"Oh, please, Staniel. No matter what happens, you won't be getting rid of me so easily. You'll see me every morning with a rumpled tie. And it's gonna bug the shit out of you until you fix it." 

He's right, of course. A hint of a smile touched the corner of Stan's mouth. He and Richie got along so well because they were both candid in different ways. Richie was crass, and Stan was sarcastic. He let Stan fix his crumpled clothing and to fuss, and Stan allowed Richie to explain potions to him with an unnecessary plethora of "your mom" jokes included.

Now, Richie is sitting on the wobbly stool. Bill and Eddie have already been sorted into Gryffindor. The hat barely brushes against Richie's hair before it opens its brim. 

"SLYTHERIN!"

Stan releases a breath he hadn't meant to hold in. He's not surprised, really. He has known how determined Richie is since he plopped down next to him at the age of five and declared that they would be friends. He knows, has known, that this is inevitable. Richie flashes him a peace sign as he saunters over to the Slytherin table, seemingly unbothered. Still, when Stan's turn comes, it feels like he is wading through water. 

"What have we here?" the hat, presumably, croons in his head. "Hmm, very meticulous, yes, and bright. I sense a powerful hunger for the truth. You would do very well in Ravenclaw." 

Stan is torn. After all, Bill and Eddie were also sorted into other houses, and surely, some of the people in Ravenclaw will be agreeable. The hat latches onto this, crushing the lingering kernel of sentimentality. 

"Better be...RAVENCLAW!" 

As the older students applaud politely and Richie whistles, Stan makes his way over to the Ravenclaw table on shaking legs.

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to suggestions! Ships, AU concepts, you name it. Criticism is welcome! I'm so excited, you guys. Please go check out all of the Hogwarts AU fanart out there.


End file.
